A Moment on the Ferris Wheel
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Pidge and Lance go together to the local fair, their first ride of the day is the big Ferris wheel that causes Pidge to be a little hesitant to get on with Lance. But after reassuring her and having some playful banter on their way up, they wind up talking about the Hypnotism show that leads to a situation that neither of them saw coming. A Pidgance one shot.


A Moment on the Ferris Wheel

Pidge didn't like going out anywhere unless it was to a Library or a electronic store. But when Lance asked her to go with him to the fair, she couldn't turn him down. He had that puppy quality to him that made it hard to say no when he gave her his big pleading eyes. So they arrived at the fairgrounds a little after noon and Pidge could already smell the farm animals.

"Thanks for coming with me Pidge. I would've asked Hunk but he's on a family trip today, but he did tell me that he'd meet up with us later." Lance told her as they walked up to the ticket booth to get their bands for the day.

Pidge gave a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I had nothing else to do today since I'm waiting for parts to come in for my robot project. Also I wouldn't want you going alone in case you wandered off and got lost."

"Ha ha very funny." Lance laughed sarcastically, he bought both of their bands and led her by the hand to the first ride: a giant Ferris wheel. "We're going on this first."

Pidge gazed up at the towering wheel in front of them and felt a chill go down her spine. "Is that thing stable?"

"Unless these guys want a law suit I think we'll be safe. Otherwise you can yell at them how to fix it as much as you want." Lance reassured with a friendly shoulder squeeze.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "I haven't fixed a ride before Lance."

"You can fix anything. If you can hack into alien technology and re-engineer it to work for us then I think figuring out how to fix a dangerous fair ride will be a piece of cake." The Paladin complimented as they got seated down and secured on the Ferris wheel.

Pidge blushed at his praise and was about to say thank you before the Ferris wheel gave a jerk as it started to rotate. Making her give a surprise yelp as they moved forward and up, she didn't realize that she had grabbed Lance's arm when they stopped.

"Comfy?" Lance asked teasingly. "You grabbed my arm pretty fast when we started moving."

Pidge quickly let go and puffed out her cheeks at him, "Oh shush. I was just caught off guard by the jerk."

"I'm not saying you were scared Pidge." Lance replied as he held up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying you surprised me that's all."

They had a awkward silence before they both started to say something at the same time."

"Do you-"

"Are you-"

Lance laughed and gestured Pidge to keep going. "I cut in sorry."

"I was gonna ask if you're interested in catching the hypnotism show. I looked at the schedule and it looks like there's one in a half hour. Maybe we can go up and get hypnotized together." She asked as she brought out the schedule and showed him the time.

Lance gave a beaming smile. "That would be awesome! But why don't we catch the later hypnotism show. That way we can drag Hunk on stage with us and get him hypnotized as well."

"You're speaking my language." Pidge laughed as they talked about which ride they would ride next as the Ferris wheel started moving again. Giving another Jerk which lead to a rather unexpected scenario.

They were both facing each other while they talked about the hypnotism show and when the Ferris wheel jerked forward Pidge's hand slipped and she winded up leaning forward and pecking Lance on the lips. Both of them drew back in surprise as they both touched their lips with almost identical expressions on their faces.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to-" Pidge started to say while blushing as red as a tomato. "My hand sorta slipped-"

Lance didn't say anything at first. He was too busy realizing how soft her lips were and realizing they shared a kiss on a Ferris wheel. One of the most cliché romantic kissing spots in the world and Lance was feeling light headed. "No no it's OK. I totally get it, it's the ride's fault."

For the rest of the ride they sat in a surprisingly warm silence. Even though they had shared a kiss on the Ferris wheel on accident, they still looked at each other with goofy grins and they couldn't help but feel the lingering touch of each other's lips.


End file.
